Wheelchair Bound
by Jordana Kari
Summary: The cast is reincarnated into modern times.Aang as a sports superstar, Zuko as a kid in a Wheelchair, and Azula as a homicidal squirrel. The world we see now on TV has become nothing their but myths and legends. This is the new tale. 1st ch is the deaths.
1. Deaths

Do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Ruler here.

Pre story. How the characters died.

Ruler here

Zuko

There was nothing but chaos surrounding Zuko. He was running to a safe spot so he could rest after battling endlessly for endless hours. The problem was a safe spot didn't exist. Suddenly, Zuko felt a blast of white heat burn his back. Lightning surrounded him, and in Zuko's last painful moments of life he turned around slowly to see his killer. The first person he saw was Iroh.

"Uncle….?" Zuko asked in a weak and almost hurt voice. Then everything went black.

The spirit council decided to take mercy on him and abolish any of the punishments that he had not yet lost out of life's good deeds with the exception of one, due to the fact that his life had ended before it should have. Destiny had great plans for him, and Azula would be punished severely.

Ruler here.

Iroh

At the age of ninety-eight Iroh had lived a long life. It was a good one with very sad area here and there, but one thing had always haunted him - the look on Zuko's face the moment before he died.

Iroh saw Azula strike Zuko on the back, murdering him with lightning. She ran immediately, confusing Iroh: hitting and running just wasn't her style. When he saw the look on Zuko's face he knew why she did it - Azula wanted to hurt Zuko one last time. She let him think the man who he always ran to, was always the first to trust, and the shoulder he had cried on more than three years ago was the one who ruthlessly slaughtered him.

All these thoughts ran through Iroh's head, as he died a silent natural death. Almost everyone that he had met had come to say his or her final goodbyes. He breathed his last breath and went on with hope to tell Zuko the truth.

Ruler here.

Katara

Katara put herself to bed for the night. In the boredom that always happened before one went to bed, her mind began to wander. Katara thought about the great grandchildren she should have had. She remembered her last visit to Aunt Wu.

_Katara had helped Aang defeat the fire lord three years ago, and she had no passionate romance or any sign of marriage in her future. _

_"You again?" The aged doorman asked inquisitively"I want to know if I will meet the love Aunt Wu said I would," Katara explained forlornly. _

_"Welcome in," he said in a sympathetic tone._

_"Aunt Wu," Katara called out. _

_"Yes? Oh, it's you," Aunt Wu said flatly._

_"I haven't met anyone who could be my true love, and it should have happened years ago," Katara defended emotionally. _

_ "Come here, and let me read your palm again," Aunt Wu comforted her hastily. She led Katara into a private room and sat her down on a seat cushion. "The markings on your palm seemed to have changed drastically."_

_ "Does that mean I will never find love?" Katara asked with fear. _

_ "I'm afraid so. It says here that your love has already found his death," Aunt Wu said sadly._

_ Katara walked out of there with a broken heart. _

It was only years later that the idea of Zuko being her love occurred to her, and even then she just brushed it off.

Katara had learned to hate Zuko when he was alive, but knowing the way he died made her pity him. No one deserved to die the way he did - thinking the only man who ever truly cared for him killed him in cold blood, but she didn't forgive him. Those were Katara's last thoughts and recollections before she went to sleep for the last time.

Ruler here.

Aang

The Air Nomad children called Aang the "Powerful Old Fart". He had found a pocket of surviving Air Nomads at age 125, right around the time he had his first child with Toph. Right now he was just bordering 200. He had seen Katara, Iroh, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko die; Zuko's had been the death that haunted him most.

When he saw Iroh bringing Zuko into camp he had prepared to fight and he was hurt that Iroh had betrayed him. Then he saw that Iroh was clutching Zuko's body.

A man who was writing Zuko's tragic biography came up to Aang, and from what Aang had read of his notes it was a story worth telling.

"What was Zuko face like when you first saw his dead body?" The man asked in a hurried reporter-like manner.

"His face resembled an innocent child who just fell into a dreamless sleep," Aang said in his old fraying voice. "It was then that I realized that the world lost what possibly could have been one of the greatest men of all time."

"Thank you for your limited time," The writer said crudely.

Aang humphed at the writer, but Aang knew as well as everyone else that his time in this life was limited.

Just as Aang thought that he walked off into the sanctuary of the Air Temple nearby and vanished.

Ruler here.

Sokka

Sokka was 70 years old and still hunting. He had his pride about hunting and never accepted that he was growing out of shape. That pride was about to become Sokka's downfall.

"You are 70 years old and you went seal-bear hunting?" A healer asked him grimly.

"I would rather die this way then die of just plain old age," Sokka's said with all the resilience a dying 70 year old could muster. "There is one thing I would like to say before I go: Zuko had it coming. I never heard the sob story about his past and death, and I don't care. I don't care about what other people say and I think Katara suspecting that Zuko may have been the man she should have married because of that Aunt Wu's prediction is stupid."

In the middle of the night Sokka died of a combination of his old age and injuries.

Ruler here.

_That's all the necessary deaths I need to cover. The reason I need to post this is that the characters will have hunches about others due to that characters past life. They will also have little voices in their heads from their past life. Not the crazy kind, but the kind that tells you that you are going to far or that's wrong. _

_I am sorry if I am screwing up the whole reincarnation thing for all of you that believe it, but cut me some slack. I have no clue about this stuff and I thought that reincarnations living in modern day would make an interesting story. _

_To all those who will flame me for killing them I accept that kind because it is a little justified, but if you insult my story itself I do not take that kind well. _

_If you are wondering why I didn't put as much effort into Zuko's death the answer is mercy. I didn't want to hurt any Zuko fans like myself more than necessary. _

_Please review. I will update as soon as the Cookie Thief is done checking the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

There is no bending in this fic it is a forgotten art.

Zackia (Zack) is Zuko. Stare in amazement at my creativity (sarcasm) The one punishment he had left is that he was born without the use of his legs. He is ¼ Greek and ¾ Japanese so he has short and straight hair making his hair look spiky. People tend to hate him because he never gets in trouble at school. It's the whole pity thing

Katlyn (Kat) is Katara. She is a lot like Katara in many ways. She is half Dutch half Cherokee. Kat has blue eyes and mocha skin, as usual. She is head cheerleader, the schools primo girl, and almost every boy at the school can't speak if she is in a mile radius. Everyone expect her to get together with the primo guy but she wants something else, and Zack and a handful of others seem to be one of the only guys immune to her power.

Andy is Aang. He is a star basketball, soccer, lacrosse, and football player. He is the most athletic guy in school and the most popular. Andy is the schools primo guy and everyone expects him to date Kat. He has no problem with that because he is madly in love with her.

Sokka is Sean (pronounced Shawn). He is Katlyns cousin; his parents were bums. So he grew up with Kats family. He lacks the Dutch blood and is pure Cherokee. He has brown eyes and skin the color of milk chocolate.

Isaac is Iroh. He is half Greek and half Japanese. He is still Zuko's Uncle but he's about 20 years younger. He has long straight hair that is just fading to gray. Basically the coolest guy over 21 around.

Azula is Fred the squirrel.

Ozai is **NOT** Ozzy. It may sound like it, but he isn't.

Umi is Ursa.

More characters to come.

* * *

Isaac had just received notice of his brother's son coming to live with him. There was a tragic car accident that sent both of the poor boys parents in a coma. The letter he received from foster care said that he had stayed there over night and that they were dropping him off. They also assured him that Zackia had only received a few scratches and bruises.

Isaac's father had cut off all ties with his brother for reasons known only too him, and he had forbidden everyone else in the family to contact him in any way. So it was a surprise to anyone that Ozzy his brother had even gotten married.

Then an unusually large police car pulled into the driveway.

"Sir, are you Isaac Ashton?" The policeman said in a very militant manner. Isaac nodded. "I will need to see some identification."

He handed over his driver's license to the policeman and he checked for any fraud.

"This is valid. Here is your nephew," He walked over to the car and opened the door. Then he grabbed a ramp and set it down, and out a would-be tall teenager in a wheelchair. He had gray-brown eyes that were almond shaped. His skin was olive toned and he had a slight tan. His straight jet-black hair looked spiky without any hair gel.

Zack saw his uncle for the first time. The first thing that he noticed was the look on his face. It was a mixture of pity and shock, and that expression was nothing new to him. The second thing he notices was that he was wearing a concert shirt, and baggy pants. Then what really struck him was his shoulder length long hair. He looked like a hippie, but the most amazing thing was he made it look cool. Though there was feeling of anger and suspicion that Zack couldn't't shake of whenever Uncle was around.

Isaac pulled the policeman close to him and whispered into his ear.

"The place he stayed in said that the crash didn't do any serous damage to him," He whispered into the police mans ear.

"He was born without the use of his legs," the policeman said in a hushed tone.

Isaac stood still. He couldn't believe that his brother didn't tell anyone about this horrible tragedy. Zack seemed like he knew that his legs were holding him back, and he seemed like he found anyone's sympathy annoying.

"Hello, I would show you around the house, but you probably wont be able to go up the stairs," Isaac said with embarrassment. Zack gave him a look that said 'your weird'. "I will get some boards from the garage so you can get up here."

When Uncle Isaac had gotten the boards, which took a long time to do, he led Zack up the makeshift ramp.

"Thanks," Zack said.

"You seem very quiet," Uncle Isaac commented. "Not that I blame you. I would be quiet too."

"This is awkward," Zack said while looking up a flight of stairs that led to all the rooms where anyone could sleep. "Is my room supposed up there? Dad told me that you had little contact with him, but I didn't know that it went this far."

"Your room was supposed to be up there, but I will move somewhere downstairs," Isaac said casually. Though you could hear a small tint of embarrassment and guilt.

"Thanks," Zack said. He seemed like there was a little bit of resentment and hostility towards Isaac, and Isaac didn't know were it came from. The expression on Zack's face showed that he didn't know where it came from as well.

"I have a school for you to go to picked out, I have pamphlets for sports that you might be interested in," Isaac said desperately trying to break the ice.

"Do they have wheelchair basketball?" Zack asked. "Or any sport that I can play?"

"I don't think so but I have the pamphlets with me," Isaac said hopefully.

"I'll check them out," Zack said acting dismissive, but you could tell he was really excited.

"I will alert the school to your…" Isaac stopped before he could do any serious damage.

"My disability, condition any way you put it it's okay to say," Zack said reassuringly. "I am very used to it and whatever you say won't upset me. Unless you call me a cripple and treat me like I can't do anything on my own."

Isaac let out a sigh of relief. That would make everything a lot less awkward than it could be. "That is good to know, so do you have any hobbies."

"Yeah, I like to listen to music and draw," Zack said casually.

"Why did you bring a video camera along?" Isaac asked pointing to a small video camera he had stashed in the back of his wheelchair.

"Whenever Dad gets in a coma he spits, snores, and shoots things through his nose when it is feeding time. Yes he does get in comas a lot. Anyways as you can imagine it is hilarious to watch and he nails a lot of doctors and nurses during feeding time so I videotape it. Dad wants to know that he accomplished something while in his coma," Zack explained.

"That sounds just like him," Isaac chuckled quietly.

"I should have gotten in trouble, but luckily I didn't. Dad thought it was funny and it became a tradition to film him spitting on the nurses," Zack clarified.

"That makes sense," Isaac said sarcastically.

"Though mom disapproves completely," Zack threw in.

"I never met your mother," Isaac sighed mournfully.

"You would have liked her," Zack comforted. "Mom and Dad met in Japan and her name is Umi."

"Hey does Grandpa know that you are taking care of me?" Zack asked suddenly. "With the whole feud thing I don't know if that's Ok with him, and the fact that you had no idea that I was in a wheelchair isn't very encouraging."

"He doesn't know yet, but I will tell him gently and when the time is right," Isaac dodged.

Zack gave him an intense stare that said 'I don't believe you'.

"No really I am," His uncle said not so convincingly while Zack continued to stare.

"What will it take to convince you?" Uncle Isaac asked in an annoyed tone.

Zack wheeled over to a cordless phone attached high up the wall, to the point where Zack couldn't reach it. It was almost comical the way he used his arms to hop from his chair and reach the phone several times before he finally got it. It would have been comical if it hadn't been so impressive in the first place. Then he wheeled back to his uncle.

"Call him, and move the phone down to where I can reach it after that," Zack panted.

"Well if you insist," Isaac gulped. Then he dialed the number and waited.

Click…

Grandfather: Hello

Isaac: Hello Father

Grandfather: Well if it isn't my favorite son. How are you doing?

Isaac: Good. There is something I want to talk to you about. It's about Ozzy.

Grandfather: (sigh) what is it?

Isaac: I found out that he and his wife have gotten into a car crash. Both of them are in comas.

Grandfather: Wife? How did you know about this!

Isaac: I am taking care of their son while they are unable too. The foster care that took him in for the night told me all of this information.

Grandfather: Son? He has a son! And how could you take him in when I forbid you to have any contact with your brother!

Isaac: I just had to tell you this. You are welcome to see your grandson if you want. Goodbye.

With that Isaac put the phone down before the carnage could continue.

"I didn't know that I would be stirring up this hornet nest," Zack apologized. "I don't regret the fact that he know I exist though."

"You must have a lot of your mothers genes," Isaac mumbled. "There is no one in my family that looks or act like you do."

"You would be surprised how many people say that," Zack said feigning innocence.

Then the ding-dong of the doorbell interrupted. Isaac walked to his door and answered.

There stood a tall lean chocolate skinned boy with a Mohawk. His brown eyes looked as if they, along with his body, would rather be anywhere other than here.

"Hello Mr. Ashton I heard that your nephew was staying here for a while and my Aunt wanted me to give you something to make me suffer… I mean make him feel welcome," Sean, the Mohawk boy, said as if he was reciting fact out of a history book. Then Sean took out some dingy Tupperware "Here is my favorite soup."

Zack wheeled into Sean's view to accept the gift. A look of shock crossed Sean's face the moment he saw Zack.

"Thanks," Zack said pleasantly while completely ignoring Sean's look. He wheeled up and accepted the dingy Tupperware.

"Oh, and stay out of my yard," Sean warned. "Otherwise you might have a run in with Fred."

"Who the heck is Fred?" Zack exclaimed.

"Fred is the homicidal and quite possibly possessed squirrel that lives under the crazed looking lawn gnome in our front yard," Sean sighed as if he had told this to people one to many times before. "His territory or attack zone, whatever you want to call it, can change from the petunia patch to across the street in less than a second."

"Across the street?" Zuko repeated out of fear.

"Relax. Fred only attacks across the street when it is on Thursday, but only a Thursday that happens to be a full moon as well," Sean reassured.

"Okay," said a very freaked out Zack.

"See ya," Sean waved as he walked away. As soon as he was gone Zack slammed the door shut.

"Was he serious about Fred or was it a joke?" Zack asked sharply.

"Fred is very real," Isaac answered casually.

Suddenly a piercing scream soared through the air.

"Looks like nobody warned the new paperboy about Fred," Isaac softly spoke to no one in particular. The way he said it made it sound like this was the paperboys last hour.

"This place is weird," Zack though aloud. "Where does that guy live?"

"Sean Cornsilk live across the street in that white and blue house," Isaac told him.

"Cornsilk?" Zack wondered.

"He is pure Cherokee," Isaac explained.

"Cool," Zack said. Then he opened the Tupperware to see what Sean had brought him.

Zack could actually hear the cheap horror music in the background. The soup had curdled leaving green oil on what resembled horse food that had soaked for hours in a vat of sewage.

"What is this stuff?" Zack screamed.

* * *

On the other side of the door and in the middle of the street Sean heard Zack's horrified scream.

Then a girl with mocha skin and blue eyes walked out of the white house. She was wearing a blue pajama shirt and white loose fitting cotton pants. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Sean.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" She patronized.

"Kat, I wouldn't have done it if I knew what I know now," Sean defended.

"Like I am going to buy that," Kat rolled her eyes.

"By the way I am going to give Mr. Ashton's Nephew your favorite soccer ball," Kat taunted.

"The horrible feeling of guilt and thoughtlessness that you will get, and you will, is enough for me," Sean said obnoxiously. "I will warn you once, it would be better to get him a basketball."  
"How many times do I have to tell you this? You cannot tell if someone likes soccer just by looking at him," Kat sighed.

"One, you can. Two, a kid in a wheelchair cant play soccer," Sean listed.

"In a what?" Kat gasped.

"A wheelchair," Sean repeated slowly.

At first she looked like the slightest breeze would tip her over. Then a smug look crossed her face.

"You're lying. You're just trying to save your soccer ball," Kat told him,

"You're gonna find out the truth when the weekend is over," Sean shrugged. Then he walked into the house, but not before he took a solemn look at the slightly mangled paperboy lying on their lawn.

Kat looked at the lawn gnome and checked her watch. Then she tested the wind direction with her finger. Once Kat knew that it was completely safe she dashed out to the paperboy.

"There now. I am going to give you some first aid and then I will help you with your paper route," Kat consoled the whimpering ten year old on her lawn.

She lifted him up and took him into her house where he received first aid to rival a hospital's.

* * *

"Is my grandpa showing any signs of visiting me in the near future," Zack interrogated.

"I think he won't be able to get past the fact that you're your fathers son very quickly.

"Does he know I am in a wheelchair?" Zack continued.

"I was much closer to your father than your grandfather, so I think it's safe to say no," Isaac told him. Zack started to open his mouth.

"I do not think that it will make a difference either." Isaac cut off.

"I was going to ask you whether the school will have my schedule sent to me tomorrow or if they would give it to me when I got there," Zack explained. "But that answers another question."

"I am very impressed by you," Isaac beamed.

"Why?" Zack honestly didn't understand.

"You bear your disability well, not many people can do that," Isaac beamed some more.

Zack blushed a little in return.

"I have to be honest with you. When I first saw you I felt angry and betrayed, and I still feel this way now," Zack confessed.

"I am not surprise that you feel this way, and I am not sure why," Isaac answered. "That's very unusual for me. I usually have a good reason for everything."

"That's good to know," Zack noted. "At least I am not in the care of someone reckless."

"Well I better get started on your room," Isaac said and left after giving Zack a good pat on the back.

* * *

The idea here is the bending society faded into nothing but a legend as groups like the Indo European tribe formed. I decided not to give Zuko an abusive father because he already that once, and we all know what that turned out like. Zack is what I think Zuko would have turned out like if he had a happy childhood.

_Read and review Please. I am going to steal jessicadales ten-review policy. 10 reviews equals an update. The whole concept of the story is as the four element times faded the basic tribes like the indo Europeans formed. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

Tally is Toph

Tara is Ty Lee

Ju Dee is Ms. Dee, would it be rude to say duh?

Mr. Bould is the Boulder

Ruler here

The weekend before entering a new school was over, and so was the opportunity to sleep in without school related nightmares.

Isaac walked into the small first story guest room that was no Zacks.

"Good morning! It's time to get ready for your first day of school," Isaac greeted chipperly.

"Die," Zuko answered groggily. The irritable tone in his voice was unmistakable.

"Come on, I will force you out bed if necessary," Isaac said with a little less cheer.

"Die slowly," Zuko said a little more aggressively.

With that Isaac grabbed Zack underneath his arms and plonked him in his wheelchair. Zacks response was slamming down the breaks so his Uncle couldn't do anything.

"So that's the way your gonna play it," Isaac grumbled as he gripped the handlebars on Zack's chair.

"Hey! You are not on the list of people allowed to do that!" Zack cried out. By this time Isaac had dragged the chair halfway across the room.

The carpet had two long black streaks that doubled as deep rivets. It would never be the same again.

"If you stop then I will get ready all by myself," Zack settled begrudgingly.

Isaac stopped and let go of the handles. Then he walked out of the room.

Five minutes later Zack wheeled out of the room fully dressed and combed.

"How fast can you change?" Isaac asked in amazement.

"That's my secret," Zack said politely.

"The school hasn't arranged a special bus for you, so I will be dropping you off," Isaac informed. "But they said that they would."

"Okay," Zack shrugged. It was pretty obvious that that this was normal. He wheeled up to the table and grabbed a piece of toast.

"We better leave soon or you're going to be late," Isaac told him.

Zack wheeled out the door and down the rickety makeshift ramp that his uncle created for him.

Isaac came down as well, but it looked more like a clumsy gymnastics routine rather than walking down stairs. Apparently avoiding loose planks on a cement stairway is very hard.

"Where is your car anyways?" Zack wondered.

Isaac walked to his garage and pulled the non-mechanical door open. Revealing a mint condition mustang convertible.

"That is the same car I drove in high school," Isaac bragged.

"The same model?" Zack asked.

"The same CAR," Isaac repeated.

"Are you a pro?" Zack blurted out.

"No, I run a kid safe club at the mall," Isaac clarified.

"Cool, so how will I get in the car?" Zack asked.

"I lift you into the seat and pack your chair in the trunk," Isaac explained.

"Great," Zacks said through gritted teeth and sarcasm oozing out of the word.

"You don't like being lifted," Zacks uncle guessed.

"It makes me feel like a five year old," Zack grumbled. "That and people always laugh at me when they see me being handled like that."

"I bet they stop when they see the chair," Isaac pointed out.

"Not always," Zack explained.

"Well we are running late so no one will see you," Isaac said impatiently. With that he put his arms under his nephews armpits.

Isaac heaved Zack up and plopped him in the car.

"I am not used to lifting large teenagers," Isaac panted.

"And yet people wonder why my father is in such great shape," Zack thought aloud.

"He must be," Isaac commented. "How many times does he have to lift you?"

"Every time there isn't a ramp," Zack answered.

"Please excuse me for feeling so happy that I never had to do that with my son," Iroh pleaded. "Now let's get going."

* * *

The convertible pulled up to the school as the last warning bell rang. This made Zack late, but there was no audience for the hysterical process of an amateur taking Zack out of his wheelchair and forgetting to take the chair out first. Leaving a steaming and embarrassed Zack to fume on the ground for 20 minutes while his uncle wrestled with a folded up wheelchair.

"I will stop by the school office to get the information," Zack said when the whole ordeal was over.

"Wait, I have to come with you," Isaac interrupted.

When Isaac finally caught up with the speeding boy both walked into a stark white office.

A secretary met both of them with an eerie grin.

"Hello. I am Ms. Dee," She said as if she was guiding a tour. "Welcome to Quadelements Academy. A wonderful place to learn."

"That's more than just a little bit creepy " Zack thought aloud. Isaac stood as rigid as a statue.

"What is your business at this exciting place?" She asked in the same manner.

"This is my nephew," Isaac introduced shakily. "I informed you this weekend of his disability."

"Yes, so unfortunate," said while her left eye twitched, which made her whole head jerk to the side.

Zack wheeled behind his uncle. Normally he had very strong nerves but this was too much.

"We need his schedule information," Isaac explained while stretching the neck of his T-shirt. "We also need notes to excuse him from certain activities in classes like gym."

"I have that for you," Ms. Dee complied. That creepy smile never left her face.

"We thank you," Isaac said while slowly backing out of the office after she handed to him. As soon as he was three feet away from her he bolted. Bringing Zack along with him as well.

"I cannot believe that she still works here," Isaac freaked out. "And she hasn't aged a day."

"That is scary," Zack shook himself to get rid of the chills. Then Zack had a small panic attack when he saw the school schedule.

"Looks like I have gym," Zack sighed. "Good thing I have a note excusing me from running and junk. Wait it isn't here."

"Excuse me but I will have to bring you to gym myself," Ms. Dee apologized while poking her head out of the dull gray door.

She took Zack' wheelchair by the handles and Zack was too creped out to protest. They stopped at a set of double doors at the end of a large hallway. The doors were painted an ugly faded blue.

"Wait here," Ms. Dee said as she stuck her hand in front of Zack. "I will discuss cutting you from the running program with Mr. Bould."

For once, as far as Zack could tell, Ms. Dee wasn't smiling. In fact she looked full of dread and annoyance. As soon as Ms. Dee walked in a rush of air few out of the gym.

The sounds of squeaking sneakers and an obnoxious whistle filled Zacks head.

"Mr. Bould you will have to excuse the new student from the running program," Ms. Dee said a little too politely.

"No student is exempt from anything in the class of the Boulder!" a rough voice shouted.

"Zack Ashton is…" Ms. Dee tried to explain.

"The Boulder does not care what his pathetic excuse is," Mr. Bould interrupted.

"Zack come in!" Ms. Dee commanded very loudly. Then she held the gym door open for him.

"Ha! What kind of wimp needs help opening the door?" Mr. Bould mocked. That's when Zack came in and Mr. Bould turned as red as a tomato.

"He is excused from the running program," The Boulder gave in as he avoided Ms. Dee's smug grin.

Off in the distance a short mocking laugh could be heard.

"Cornsilk get your but over here," boulder yelled. "No one laughs at the Boulder."

* * *

Kat was walking to ancient myths class when her sweaty cousin appeared by her side.

"He's here," Sean grinned and pulled away from her,

"Try deodorant," was all Kat said in return.

"Zack has AM class with you," he said while she was still in hearing range.

"I am going to find out that your lying soon because look, the AM room," Kat shouted as her cousin walked away.

On the door to AM class was a huge poster with various pictures. There was Zuko's blue spirit mask that had almost no paint left on it. Then there were fragments of Aangs, Zuko's and Iroh's wanted posters. There was even the dirty and chipped pendant on Katara's necklace.

Sooner or later everyone who attended his class knew that Mr. Ziemia believed in all of the myths he taught.

Kat walked in the door and bumped into Zack. He was staring at the blue spirit mask as if he was in a trance. Then Katara took a seat.

The bell rang and Zack snapped out of his trance.

"Hello class, lets welcome a new student," Mr. Ziemia introduced. "He is the young man in the…"

"You can say it," Zack reassured. This brought all eyes to him.

"The young man in the wheelchair," Mr. Ziemia finished.

"So Sean was telling the truth," Kat grumbled. "I wont be able to look him in the eye for weeks."

"Yes, Katlyn Van Dykima, it is quite shocking that your cousin told the truth," Mr. Ziemia talked very slowly and loudly. "Now lets pull out your copy of prince Zuko's story and turn to page 50."

Zack raised his hand. He didn't have a copy of this book nor had he even heard of it.

"Yes Mr. Ashton," Mr. Ziemia called on Zack.

"I don't have a copy and I don't know what this book is about," Zack explained.

"You just had to get him started didn't you?" A rough and crude voice yelled out.

"Tally that is enough. The book is about the tragic life of Prince Zuko. From his birth to his tear jerking death, The Prince is one of the most interesting characters you will ever see in ancient legends," Mr. Ziemia had said this all like he had just been sprayed with happy gas.

Everyone in the class groaned.

"He never was the good guy in the story, but he was never truly bad," Mr. Ziemia explained.

"The good men in these tales were all teenager just like all of you," He started to ramble off.

Zack inwardly groaned. This was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Then there was the Avatar," the teacher would have continued if hadn't been hit four wads each from a different corner of the room.

"I think I get it now," Zack rushed to get it out before the teacher could continue.

"Good," Mr. Ziemia said while suspiciously eyeing everyone in the room.

After the teacher found a copy of the book class went on.

* * *

School finally ended and Zack decided to wait a while for the crowd to go away. Partially because it made sense, and partially because he didn't want an audience when his uncle put him in the convertible.

Kat walked up to Zack. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

"Hi, I'm Kat or Katlyn Van Dykima," she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Zack or Zackia Ashton," Zack mimicked.

"I think you have met my cousin Sean," Kat recalled.

"Yeah, tell him he can't cook soup," Zack said bluntly.

"He does that as a joke to the new kid on the block," Kat explained.

"In some twisted way that is actually a relief," Zack thought aloud.

"I hear the cool guy on the block is your uncle," Kat changed the subject.

"Yep, but I only met him a few days ago," Zack answered.

"Your family lives far away?" Kat questioned.

"No, as far as I know there was this squabble between my dad and my grandpa. The family just split up after that," Zack summed up.

"Sorry," Kat apologized.

"It isn't your fault," Zack shrugged off. "Besides you must have your own problems with Fred living in your front yard and all."

"You would be surprised at how many exterminators have tried to sue us," Kat grumbled.

Then three honks sounded in the parking lot.

"Come on!" Sean yelled.

"Gotta go," Kat waved as she ran to Sean.

He smirked at her when she finally got to the car.

"Alright, you told the truth for once," Kat admitted.

As the two cousins drove off in that old bug of theirs you could hear the bickering.

"Hi," a perky voice greeted. The voice belonged to a gray eyed and black haired girl. She had a mild tan, but other than that there was nothing out of ordinary about her looks. Well maybe she had large boobs, but that was it.

She had a creepy smile though. It was like Ms. Dee's only it had an overly cheery and less "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" feel to it.

"Tara, stop freaking the poor guy out," the voice Zack recognized as Tally's had come to his rescue.

When she came into view you could see Tally looked exactly like Tara down to the hairs on her head. When they stood side by side the only way you could tell the difference between them was one had a goofy smile and the other had a sarcastic look on her face.

"Twins," was the only thing Zack could get out of his mouth.

"Thank you captain obvious for pointing out that I had a twin sister," Tally said bitingly. "I never would have guessed otherwise."

"It's just that you two seem so different," Zack pleaded.

"We are, I'm into boxing and she is into cheerleading," Tally clarified.

"It's Ok," Tara forgave,

"I swear I am not related to you," Tally banged her head against her palm.

"Good luck proving that," Zack told her.

"Well see ya," Tara goodbyed and cart wheeled away.

"See ya," Tally goodbyed and jogged after her sister.

"This place cannot get any weirder," Zack thought aloud.

* * *

Thank you Anaway, Alo, RueBroadway, Flippflopper333, The Cookie Thief, and Hanjeu. Hanjeu, your English isn't bad. You have much better English than many other non-native English speakers.

I researched the name Cornsilk and I didn't need to research the name Van Dykima because I live in an area with Dutch people out the wazoo. How many people just got an image of me clogging? Admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

I do not own the song My Happy Ending

* * *

Jason is Jet. He is second in line for primo boy, or he would be.

* * *

"Their parents are even weirder," a kid with a sly sounding voice told Zack. When Zack turned around he saw a pair of wolfish eyes, but everything else about him said he was and idiot who's brain decided to have a hormone party in between his legs. This guy was so practiced in flirting that pick up lines slipped out of his mouth uncontrollably, which happened in his sleep according to half the cheer team.

"Who are you?" Zack asked shortly. He already knew that he wouldn't like this guy.

"I'm Jason," Jason said with an involuntary smoothness.

"I'm straight, I will not buy anything, and I am in no condition to join a gang," Zack listed all of his defenses for a guy like this all at once.

"So am I, that would be a waste of time, and nobody's dumb enough to think you are," Jason bit back. "Now let's hear your name."

"Zack."

"So how did you get in the chair," Jason changed the conversation.

"Was born with this disease that I gave up on pronouncing a long time ago," Zack explained. "It involves muscles being to weak to support weight, but it only effects my legs."

"So you have never walked a day in your life, that's sad," Jason said with tone bordering on mocking.

"Not really," Zack masked anger with friendliness, but Jason wasn't that dumb. "Since most of my energy doubles back I have a killer punch."

"Point made," Jason gave in.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Zack asked. "You don't seem like the kind of guy who would do that just to be nice."  
"Ouch, you really know how to hurt a guy," Jason teased.

Zack stared at him with that intense look that your mother usually gives you. He had a straight face and the 'I know you better than that' eyes.

"Okay your right," Jason pleaded. "You act like my parents."

"Just tell me what you want," Zack was getting really tired of this whole charade.

"I want answers to the test," Jason said abruptly. "No teacher will be looking for you because you're the new kid and there is the whole pity factor."

"I never abuse the pity factor," Zack defended himself "And I have a feeling that I shouldn't deal with you."

"You just made a big mistake," Jason threatened.

"I have a feeling that I have made bigger," Zack said without knowing what he was saying at all. After that he just shook himself to get rid of the creepy dream feeling he just had. "I had no idea where that came from."

"Well I have an idea about punishing you," Jason snarled. "If you tell that is."

Zack just glared at Jason as he walked away with a smirk.

"I have got to talk to the office about being dismissed earlier," Zack though aloud.

* * *

Kat and Sean had just stopped yelling at each other.

"I got this weird feeling when I talked to Zack the first time," Sean said attempting civility.

"I got one too," Kat went along with this. "Almost like I knew him before and I felt sorry for him."

"That's the wheelchair talking," Sean shrugged off.

"No. It was more emotional pity, like I knew he had been through something horrible," Kat explained.

"I got the feeling of hostility and that he was a bad person," Sean told Kat. "I will always trust my instincts."

"Well I felt sorry for him," Kat challenged with her voice now starting to rise.

* * *

Isaac finally arrived at the school ten minutes later.

"So how was your day?" He asked hopefully.

"Weird, now get me out of here," Zack replied shortly. "I don't care about people seeing this."

Zuko wheeled up to the open convertible and grabbed the door. He lifted himself out of the chair with his arms and thrust himself head first into the seat. Then he proceeded to squirm into and upright position. Needless to say this had gotten the attention of at least 20 people.

"Why couldn't you do that before," Isaac asked an extremely messy and disheveled looking Zack. Zack glared in return.

"Alright, I get it," Isaac gave in.

When they arrived back at the house Zack didn't pull his door stunt, much to the dismay of his uncle.

"How is your relationship with your mother grandparents?" Isaac asked as a conversation starter.

"Do want me to tell you it in Japanese of English," Zack asked.

"My Japanese is a little rusty," Isaac confessed.

"You shouldn't have mixed superior Japanese blood with a mut," Zack mimicked with a high choppy accent. "It's bad enough that his ancestors did it."

"There one of THOSE people," Isaac grumbled. "Kudos to your mother for knowing better."

"They tolerate me though," Zack defended halfheartedly. "But I think they blame my disability on bad blood. They don't even consider that a thousand years of inbreeding on a tiny island might have had a hand."

"I think that you have issues with them," Isaac commented.

"Yes I do," Zack admitted. "But they are just too stinkin proud. Why do they have to be like that?"

"I think people who are too proud of their country are annoying too," Isaac agreed. The way he said sounded like he was giving in. Then he looked at his watch and slapped himself on his forehead. "I have to get to the club before the rush. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, it sounds cool," Zack said s they left to his uncles club.

* * *

Zack was wheeled into a circular room that was about 40ft across, not counting the stage, with an octagon stage in the middle. That was about that was big enough to a hold the equipment of a good rock band and room for the lead singer to move around, but all that was there right now was a CD payer and a mike.

The walls were primarily black, but there was a silver dragon that seemed as if it had wrapped itself around the walls twice. There were also pictures that seemed to be placed at random. It was pretty cool.

There were already about 20 people in there, and there was a lot of room to spare.

Zack was surprised to see both Tally and Tara walk in. One of the two, he assumed it was Tara gave him a tired smile and walked towards a table. Once she sat down she moved one of the chairs to make space for his wheelchair and motioned for him to sit down.

The other twin, whom he assumed was Tally, went up on stage with look of silent moaning. She yanked the microphone out of it's resting place irritably.

"Number fourteen," the twin sighed.

The sound of a guitar solo began to fill the room. Tara, or who assumed was Tara, began singing like a pro.

_"Ohh, ohh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Ohh, ohh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Ohh, ohh, ohhhh_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin' _

_In a city so dead._

_Held up so high_

_By such a breakable thread. _

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh ohh_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (But so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)_

"Never thought I would see the day a person like Tally would sing on stage," Zack laughed. He turned his head around to see Tara smirking.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were through_

The twin that sat by Zack nodded to the twin on stage. Suddenly the twin on stage threw the mike to the ground making it shriek. After everyone in the club jumped and groaned the poor tech man tried to say something.

It was at that moment when the twin on stage picked up the mike.

"SHUT IT!"

Then she donned a cheerful smile, calmly walked off the stage, and took the seat on the other side of Zack.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" Zack shouted; which made everyone in the club stare at him.

"We love to freak out our new friends like that, right Tally?" Tara said.

"You should have seen his face," Tally cackled.

"So you, the cheer-leader, sang happy ending on stage and threw a temper tantrum," Zack worked out slowly. "And you… sounded like Avril Lavigne."

"I know I'm the last person you would expect huh?" Tara guessed.

"So why do you do this?" Zack asked. "You know, freak your new friends out?"  
"Our family is incredibly weird," Tally said bluntly.

"So we have to tell if you're up to meeting them," Tara finished with a smile. "And you are. You may not be the hardest to freak out, but your very open minded about freakiness."

"Pa-lease, He hasn't even seen your all-out freakiness," Tally rolled her eyes.

At that moment Isaac decided to walk by and saw the two twins sitting with his nephew. He gave them a warning glance.

"He doesn't like me disturbing the customers," Tara said with embarrassment and Tally mocked at the same time.

"We never were on the jerks good side," Tally explained. Her tone of voice screamed that she had done things Zack did not want to know about.

"I heard that he and his father have shunned his brother from the family for things that the guy can't even remember. And he still hasn't talked to him!" Tara said; for the first time, other than the song, Zack hadn't heard her voice sound diabetic.

"He was willing to take in his brother's son from what I heard," Zack said nonchalantly.

"I heard that from 'Queen Katie' too," Tally spat. "Don't believe a word she say's. She will do anything to defend that jerk, and she's a lair."

"Like that story about the crazy squirrel living in her yard," Tara continued. "No animal is like that."

"I heard that it mauled a paperboy last night," Zack commented, and then his uncle started to walk towards him.

"Better go before the old fart finds a way to punish us for nothing," Tally mumbled. "See ya later Zack."

Uncle Isaac walked over. Zack had no idea what to think now.

"Ask them to stop their acrobatics once and they think your out to get them," Isaac mumbled as he went to Zacks table.

"I came with your backpack just in case you wanted to get your homework done while your stuck now that I have scared off your new friends," Isaac sounded friendly and apologetic at the same time. Then he left knowing that the girls would come back soon.

The twins checked if he was there about two minutes after Isaac left.

"Sorry about that," Tara apologized. "So howd' your first day go?"

"Well a crazy guy who was like a wolf threatened me and wanted me to help him steal some test answers."

"Jason huh?" Tally asked even though she knew the answer. "I got nailed for refusing him. That was when 'Queen Katie' wrote me off for a bad girl because she's stupid enough to trust that idiot. Even helped in on the rumor mill."

At that moment the song 'Day in the Sun' rang out with bad sound quality and low volume. Tara picked up her purse and answered her phone.

"Yes, no I did not eat any weird foods. Yes I did make new a friend, NO HE'S NOT?" Tara chatted. "I don't think that he's a druggie."

Zack spat out some bottled water that he had been drinking while she talked.

Tally waved goodbye before she grabbed her sister and pulled her out of the establishment.

* * *

_That is my 4th chapter. Hope you guy's like. I had a sever case of writers block / unable to make myself sit down and write. It is probably shorter than the other, but I will do my best to make the next chapter longer and write it sooner. I did make it the opposite on purpose to show that circumstances can change everything, even if it is only for a short while. I am almost finished with the next chapter for The Ghost. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for waiting so long.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone, I will not be updating for a while. This is goes for every story, my the computer is pretty much dead. It is an epic battle to try and get the internet to work, our firewall is scanning spastically and causing more problems than the Trojans that "just seem to make it through" undetected until the scans, and it's so slow that I have eaten dinner and it's still trying to load a page. This is a clear sign that I should back up all my files.

I do have backups for every piece of writing(except for this one) so nothing is lost yet, and I have been making a secondary backup with e-mail.

I have decided to use this as an opportunity to preach something to you, BACK UP EVERYTHING YOU WRITE IN E-MAIL! It will never crash, and you can work on your stories when your not on your home computer. Save every five minutes, or any time you have written a large amount.

If this post looks demented in any way then it is because of my computer.


End file.
